


Between You

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: NSFW Merthur Art (does what it says on the tin) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Well - Freeform, it's kind of a twosome but I'll let you decide how to count them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Created for Merlioske's gorgeous fic.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: NSFW Merthur Art (does what it says on the tin) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Between You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i Dream the Dream you let me Dream so we can Dream Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348032) by [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske), [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien). 




End file.
